Namrednels , a SlenderMan Fanfic
by cyndermetaknight
Summary: Trixie Willis has lived in her home by the woods for four years and ever since a gang of three was found brutally murdered and mutilated in its depths , she has avoided the area at all costs. However when a new boy names Jack shows up unexpectedly at her high school , her inner fears are dug up and she must show the true bravery she harbors when she spots Slenderman.. SlendyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Namrednels , a SlenderMan Fanfic

Chapter one

"So that's your project for this term , draw and paint things that express your interests"

I listened to the assignment from my art teacher and almost squealed with delight. I had wished for an excuse to paint my favourite story and film characters , Batman and Creepypasta characters especially. I raised my hand and the small , blond teacher smiled at me.

"Yes Trixie?"

"Miss , can we take our own pictures to paint in the style of other artists?" I asked , my best friend Keira shaking her head and smiling.

"Of course " she replied " Just make sure you get a good portrait photo , faces are very important"

I nodded and she dismissed us. As everyone left the room , Keira poked me in the arm and grinned.

"Let me guess , you're going to paint Slenderman and Bane?" she asked , knowing me so well.

"Yep , I might take a picture of myself wearing a black coat and leggings to mimic his coat" I replied " What are you thinking of doing"?

" Well I might do animals , birds and cats…" her eyes lit up " African animals , the agility and power they show…. Amazes me"

I giggled and we walked past a large crowd of people towards the library. It wasn't a silent library , it had a small air of conversation as a few people played games on the computers and a few people sat at the four large table in the middle as they read books. I looked at Keira who motioned towards the quiet area in the corner of the room . Hidden between a few large bookshelves were four foam chairs , with a tiny circular table in the middle. The bookshelves housed books on the environments , animals and a few fantasy and horror novels that were for the older or more experienced reader. This was where me and Keira spent most of our school hours working or talking , it was very peaceful. I sat in my usual spot , the chair that leant into the corner and Keira sat opposite me.

"So , shall we get a head start?" I asked with a grin , pulling out my new art book and opening it to two crisp white pages " I think I'll draw the eight pages for the background , then paint him on"

Keira took hers out and hummed as she thought about what she do , when she clicked her fingers.

"I'll give the pages a yellow ink wash , to resemble the savannah" she declared , pulling out a tiny white pot of the drawing ink " I think I'll paint a hornbill on this page…. I can use my blue and green inks to contrast with the background…."

We both drifted off into our work when the final bell of the day rang throughout the room , making us sigh and put our things away. I'd succeeded in replicating all the drawings and messages from the eight pages , and drawing a faint outline of Slenderman standing across the page. I would paint it later , it was a Thursday and before the evening when all my favourite comedy shows started , I had nothing to do.

Keira hugged me and left to exit through the bottom of the school , while I had to go up through the top and out of the main gates. As I was about to go , a woman I recognised as the student counsillor approached me , followed by a tall lanky-looking boy.

"Ah Miss Willis , could I ask a favour of you"? she asked , she was a sweet old lady so I smiled and stopped walking " I know you're probably busy , but could you show this new student around the school before you go home?"

I looked at the tall boy. He was definitely sixteen , he'd probably be moving into my form since ours only had ten people in it. He wore black skinny jeans with a white shirt. His skin was unbelievably pale and his hair was short and combed across his forehead. His irises were forest green and his smile was nice , very shy and unsure , but nice.

I nodded and she smiled and looked at him.

"You'll be okay with Trixie , Jack , she'll show you where to go" she said , before heading off. I looked up at Jack , he was over a foot higher than I was , and that was saying a lot. I'm five foot five , taller than most of my friends , including the boy ones and here was someone my age who was much taller than me!

" Okay Jack , did they give you a timetable"? I asked , he nodded and reached the pocket of his black jeans , pulling out a neatly folded piece of white paper. He handed it to me and I looked at it.

"Ok… So you took… Art , English and…" I paused , he'd only taken two subjects….. He tilted his head and I looked up. He didn't look as though he had any behaviour or learning disabilities , which was usually one of the reasons why someone would only do two subjects rather than four but… I didn't want to assume too much.

"Didn't you take anything else"? I asked gently , he shook his head and I nodded " Well , English and Art are really good subjects here…"

I looked closer at the timetable and smiled , he was in the same classes as me so finding the classrooms would be very easy and he wouldn't get lost.

"You're in the same classes as me , so…." I looked at him and grinned brightly " You could just come and find me on a morning and follow me to class"

"You don't mind me following you"? he asked , his voice very soft and timid. It was cute , I smiled and handed him his timetable back.

"Of course not , well… Following me in school anyway , following me out of school… That's stalking" I joked , he smirked and followed me back inside to towards the large stairs that led to the English rooms.

"these are the English stairs , at the top of them is our classroom" I explained " Luckily we have our lessons at the end of the day , so scaling them isn't too tiring"

We then took the long walk to the art rooms , his tall dark figure almost contrasted with mine. I wore dark clothes too , but my jumper was blood red with black stripes and my jeans were just a shade away from navy. I glanced behind myself a few times to see if he was taking in the sights of the paintings and sketches on the wall from previous years , but he had complete focus on where I was going and didn't take his eyes of me for a moment until I stopped outside my art room.

"And this is our art classroom" I finally said , making him look at the door and nod. I smiled warmly and stood in the empty corridor for a few moments , before glancing outside the large glass window at the end of the corridor.

"Well , that's all there is really…." I said , looking at my feet awkwardly " so… yeah , are you heading home now"?

" I guess so , are you still going through the top entrance"? he asked , more confidently. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah , I live near the fall woods so I have to get the bus" I replied " Want to walk with me"?

"Okay" he replied shyly , I smiled and started to walk back to the front entrance. I noticed how quiet his footsteps were , despite his thick boots I couldn't hear any of his steps. I walked up the long drive and out of habit I kept glancing back to make sure he was still there , each time he smiled at me awkwardly and kept walking. I blushed , he probably thought I was one of the weird nerdy kids or something. "I probably am" I thought to myself " I always do my homework since I love art and English so much….."

He followed me to the bus station and we waited in silence. Until I broke it again.

"So um…. Your name's Jack right?" I asked , he looked down and smiled.

"Yes , Jack Namrednels" he replied , with more confidence " I moved here two weeks ago , what is your name"?

" Trixie Willis , I've been here all my life" I replied " Not to be rude or anything but… How do you pronounce your last name"?

" Nam -reh -du-nels" he replied " it is a bit hard to say , so I won't be offended if you shorten it"

I blushed and looked up to see my bus heading my way , I stuck my arm out and it slowed down for me. I looked at Jack.

"Where do you live Jack , anywhere near me?"

He nodded and joined me as we paid the driver and sat at the back of the bus , Jack sat right next to me which forced his arm to press against mine. Even with my thick jumper on , I could feel how thin yet hard his arms were. They were really toned , and very warm.

"How long does it take to get from here to Fall woods?" Jack asked , his voice sounding more eager to speak than before " I think I live very close to you , in some apartments on the northern side of the woods"

"Oh , I live at the west side but it takes about half an hour on this bus" I replied , staring out the window " the roads are never busy so it's never late"

He nodded and started with me , watching as we started to come up near the thick woodlands. It was early autumn and the leaves had just started to turn orange and fall , a few lone trees however were evergreen contrasted against the dead leaves.

"Do you go in those woods often"? he asked curiously , making me turn to face his bright , intelligent eyes " I've been in them so much since I moved here ,I have visited this town a few times before and I went there almost every day before I had to head back home"

I shook my head and rubbed my neck nervously.

"I erm… Used to , but not after…." I blushed and he tilted his head , his eyes seemed to probe into my own for any signs of emotion.

"After what?"

"Well , a few people were found in the woods… All shredded and bloody…" I shivered as I remembered the news report , they'd been murdered by someone or something. Something that had " Torn their limbs violently from their bodies , disembowelled them and pierced large holes through their torsos " quoting the news report " So I.. Haven't been there since , especially after I read some Creepypasta stuff…"

His eyes flickered , with a look of guilt and interest.

"Creepypasta? You read it?" he asked , I nodded and he grinned " Have you read about SlenderMan or Jeff?"

I nodded and took out my art book.

"Yes , Slendy's one of the reasons why I don't go in the woods anymore" I replied , opening my art book to the "Slender" pages " I'm doing Creepypasta inspired stuff for my project and SlenderMan is my favourite , I'm going to paint him in later"

His eyes scanned the pages with interest and his smile grew bigger.

"This is really good , do you paint a lot outside of school?" he asked , I shook my head.

"Not a lot of painting , but I draw a lot" I replied " What about you , do anything?"

His smiled faded and he shook his head , I sensed him getting uncomfortable and shy again and I merely sighed and started whistling.

"Well , I have to get off soon Jack" I said , as the bus passed the small shop that was two stops away from mine " I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

He looked up and smiled , his confidence returning.

"Yes , definitely… And hey" he took my hand as I got up and shook it lightly " Thank you for showing me around today , I appreciated it"

I smiled and shook back.

"Ah it was nothing , but if you ever need help again just ask" I replied , he let go of my hand and smiled as I walked to the front of the empty bus and waited for the driver to pull over at the stop. After I got off , I waved at Jack as he went further down the road to wherever his home was. I liked him I decided , walking down the dirt path leading to my house on the edge of the woods. He was really shy and reserved on the outside , but I could tell he was a fun person underneath , like me. I would've been shy around people too if I'd just moved somewhere completely new. I loved how he dressed , not quite goth or emo , just in dark really. Ten minutes later I arrived home. I lived with my black cat , gary. I'd moved out and into this cheap as hell house , cheap because since it only had one bedroom , and because it was apparently haunted. Though I'd had yet to meet any ghosts or ghouls. Gary was sprawled on my faded red sofa that I'd gotten from a second-hand store , because of its vintage old look. I sat next to him and stroked his back , he purred like a motor engine and his amber yellow eyes opened to stare at me.

"You alright puss puss?" I asked lovingly , he meowed in his pitiful high pitch tone and rolled onto his stomach which I tickled gently " Aw , you're a sweet kitty"

I got up after a few minutes and went upstairs to start painting my picture. I was pleased that I got the shading on SlenderMan's face right and after a couple of hours my painting was finished , I left it on my windowsill to dry. I smiled at my successful creation and looked out of my misty window towards the dark woodland , the dark trees looked so beautiful in October. I stared for a few minutes until I saw something that made my heart freeze. Standing there , a couple of hundred metres away from my house , amongst the trees , was…

"Fucking SlenderMan…" I squealed , my hands going to my mouth to stop myself screaming as his white head seemed to be looking right at me. I backed away from my window and ran into the bathroom , locking the door and sitting in the bath. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down.

"Come on Trixie , it's just your mind playing tricks on you…" I told myself aloud " Creepypasta's are a load of Bull , it's not real…"

After one last deep breath , I got the courage to get up and unlock the door. I stepped into my room and carefully looked out the window. Sure enough , he wasn't there. I sighed with relief and closed the curtains on the now dark sky and woodland. I got changed into a white and black polka dot night skirt and climbed into bed , I lay there in the dark for a while before I fell asleep. I didn't really dream , I just thought about what I'd seen. I knew it seemed crazy to believe that I'd seen SlenderMan , outside my house , in the woods that surrounded my home but… It made sense in a way. No human could've done all that damage to those men in the woods without getting caught. No human would've been able to find their way out of those woods at night , even with a torch. I slept through the night with all those thoughts in my head , when my alarm woke me up at seven am I groaned and tried to empty my mind of them.

After getting dressed in my jumper and jeans again , I skipped breakfast and just grabbed a pre-made sandwich and a few biscuits to have later. I got my school bag and started to walk to the bus stop , it was still dark and foggy. Weather that didn't help put my mind at ease , the trees that I walked past looked darker and more like hands in the fog. I frowned and shivered as I reached the bus stop , it was really cold… When I finally saw the headlights of the bus I pulled out my pass and sighed with relief as it pulled up to let me on , it was still cold inside but I looked to the back of the bus to see Jack smiling at me. He looked even more timid than he had yesterday , like he was sorry about something. I sat beside him and shivered , he looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay Trixie?" he asked , I looked at him closely , he was wearing a black jacket today which was thinner than my jumper. I nodded but crossed my arms to keep warm.

"Yeah I'm fine , jus-just a bit cold that's all" I replied , I had an overwhelming urge to lean into or hug Jack for warmth but I'd just met him yesterday so it would be weird " How are you this morning"?

He shuffled awkwardly and avoided my gaze.

"I erm , had a bad night yesterday…" I tilted my head and he blushed " I had to go out in the night to put something in the rubbish bin and I scared one of my neighbours , she screamed.. I feel really bad.."

I giggled and gave up on resisting my urges , I just ever so slightly leaned my left side against his arm which was unbelievably warm. He didn't notice and I decided to tell him about yesterday.

"Well that's nothing , you'll never guess who I saw when I looked out my window yesterday" I said , I almost moved away from his as his body tensed up.

"Who?"

"Don't think I'm crazy or anything , but I think I saw Slenderman" I replied , his eyes looked worried but his facial expression showed doubt.

"Really , you saw…" his mouth seemed to falter but he still spoke with a forced tone of sarcasm" Slenderman…"

I sat up properly and crossed my arms.

"Yes , he was just standing there in the woods as I looked out the window" I exclaimed , making him smirk.

"What did you do then?"

I blushed and looked away from him. He tilted his head and looked at me with genuine concern , like he wanted to know if I was ok.

"I erm…." I glanced back at him shyly " screamed , locked myself in the bathroom and hid In the bath…"

He smiled warmly and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry Trixie , I'm sure he won't come after you" he said gently , making my cheeks return to their normal shade " according to the stories , he'd have easily gotten into your house if he'd wanted to get you"

" Yeah.." I chuckled " probably right.. I could've taken him on anyway…"

He raised an eyebrow , the guilty look in his eyes was now gone and filled with a twinkle of amusement.

"Really , no offense but… You're just a human , he's a…" he paused , like he was thinking for a correct term " creature of the shadows with dozens of sharp tendrils ,sharp tree branches that he can bend to his will and unnaturally high strength and agility at his beck and call…. Not to mention he's much bigger than you , so how could you possibly hope to fight him?"

I thought about it and cupped my chin as I tried to think of a comeback. Then I clicked my fingers and grinned triumphantly.

"I'd either kick him in the shins , of headbutt him in the crotch" I declared. He stared at me , wide eyed with disbelief for a few moments. I wondered if he wasn't into childish humour , but then his chest roared with laughter and he held his hands over his face as he leant his head against the bus's window.

"Trixie , I think you've made my morning…" he laughed , tears coming from his eyes as he uncovered his face " Headbutt me-him , wow…."

I scowled as he continued to laugh. I glanced out of the window and cursed , grabbing his jacket and pulling him towards the front of the bus as I pressed the button that told the driver to stop.

"Come on , this is our stop!" I cried , the driver stopped and Jack stopped laughing as I dragged him off the bus and onto the pavement. I started walking , then realized that I still had Jack's jacket in my grip and I let go , he grinned.

"Hm , maybe you'd be able to drag him…" he said humorously " if you could reach…"

"Shut up.." I snapped back , with fake anger. I wasn't too bothered , he wasn't being mean. He followed me to school and I glanced back at him as I walked towards the library , where I usually met Keira.

"Erm , you don't have to follow me all the time you know…" I said , he blushed and looked at his feet.

"I know but … I like you so far , you're funny" he replied , I chuckled and he smiled " and nice , loads of the other people who walked past me and that teacher said they were too busy to help me out…"

I looked at him , my eyes showing a pitiful look for him. I knew how hard being in a new place could be , everyone needed a friend in times like that.

"Aw , well stick with me then , I just like to chill out in the library with my friend Keira" I explained , going into the library " She's my best friend , I'm pretty certain she'll be as nice as I am too"

I felt his smile on my back as we entered the quiet library. Fridays were usually quiet since students were so tired from the week that they couldn't be bothered troubling anyone , all my lessons were later on in the day but I came early so I could talk to Keira and my other friends. I showed him the corner where I and Keira always sat and sure enough , Keira was there with a very approving look on her face. I saw the glint of mischief behind her thin glasses as she smiled and tucked some of her long blonde hair behind her ears.

"Morning Keira" I said , sitting down. Keira smiled evilly as I patted the empty chair next to me , Jack sat down and looked around innocently.

"Morning Trixie , who's your boyfriend?"

My eyes widened and I stared open mouthed at her whilst Jack blushed , avoiding eye contact. I growled and frowned , my eyes narrowing as I got over the shock. I pretended to ignore her and casually acted as if nothing had happened.

" This is Jack , he's new here and Mrs Fairfax told me to show him around" I replied , Keira smirked , knowing that her comment had got to me. But she smiled politely at Jack and her face lit up.

"Hi Jack , I'm Keira" she said , Jack smiled and held a hand out shyly. Keira took it and shook it , he seemed to be more at ease after the contact and he plucked a book about Greek myths and legends from the shelf and began reading. I looked at Keira who was carefully eyeing Jack , to see if he was actually reading the book.

"He's a little shy " I mouthed as Keira glanced at me , she nodded in response and we both looked at him.

"So um Jack , what subjects did you take here?" she asked , Jack peeked from behind his book.

"Art and English…" he replied quietly , Keira smiled warmly and he started to read again " What do you do here?"

"Psychology , Chemistry and Physics" she replied " I do art in my spare time , sometimes Trixie helps me colour in.."

"Yeah , I coloured in one of her male characters pink" I giggled , Keira rolled her eyes.

"Yes , pink hair , pink jeans and red lipstick…." She sighed , looking at Jack who was again peeking over his book with interest " you can tell which of us is the mature one"

" Yes , she is rather funny to listen to though…" he giggled , I frowned and Keira burst out laughing " she said she would head-butt Slenderman this morning…"

"Yeah , classic Trixie" she wheezed , grinning " she wasn't that brave playing eight pages though , she screamed"

He smirked and looked at me , I went very quiet and frowned grumpily.

"You would've too if you'd played it alone…" I grumbled " and it was in the dark , with no one with me…"

Jack chuckled and Keira shook her head , just as the bell rang for our lessons.

( wow , well after much though i decided to put this up... as a oneshot , tell me what u guys think if anyone reads this ;) )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"wow , Jack that's amazing" I said , leaning to the side and looking down at jacks drawing. We'd been told to sketch some observational drawings of the potted plants that were kept both inside and outside the large windows and Jack had sketched the beautiful , vivid green leaves of the rubber tree plant.

"Thanks Trix , your's is coming along well too…" he replied quietly , concentrating on the dark rims of the leaves. I looked at my own , I'd gone for the dying spiderplant on the teachers window , the shrivelled leaves were an interesting shade of brown.

"Hee hee , thanks" I replied, then the bell rang and I groaned in annoyance " I hate it when I just get round to finishing and the bell goes…."

He chuckled and we left our work , I took my bag and noticed that he didn't have one.

"Don't you bring a drink or lunch or anything?" I asked , he looked at me surprised.

"No…. I have a big breakfast then eat when I get home , and I don't drink a lot…" he replied " and my buss pass fits in my pocket…"

I shrugged and we walked up the school driveway together . I felt someone catching my heels with their foot and I scowled.

"Hey Trixie , who's your new friend" a nasally voice asked me , I turned to face a bleach blond girl with obvious fake tan and eye shadow that was caked onto her eyes She was called Gabby and her expression was always that of someone who'd just stepped in something unpleasant… Unless she'd found something that caught her interest.

"Jack , now go bother someone else" I snapped back , continuing to walk forwards. My outburst surprised Jack , but Gabby was used to it and I could feel her malicious smirk on my back.

"Oh , new is he?" she asked , I ignored her and she turned her attention to Jack " So Jack , why are you hanging around with the weirdo's? Did she only show you the library? There's always loads of fun people behind the gym"

I half expected Jack to be polite with his answer , and for his part he was. But his tone was very harsh and would've left me a bit lost for words if he'd been using it with me.

"I prefer quiet places and I would appreciate it if you didn't call her a weirdo , she seems to look a lot more normal than you" he replied coldly " for one , she hasn't coated herself in paint and make-up.."

I bit my lip to stop myself laughing and I heard Gabby go silent. I saw her barge past whoever was beside Jack and in a flash of pink and orange , she was speeding her way up the drive. After she was a good distance away , I looked at Jack who was calm again.

"Thank's for that , most would've ignored her" I replied , he shrugged.

"I've never liked people judging others like that , or making assumptions…" he replied casually " Although from her expression , I can tell that she isn't a friendly type is she?"

"Not really , she always gossips and spreads stuff about her friends behind their backs…" I replied " I usually keep away from her so that she doesn't spread anything about my friends"

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Shouldn't that be " anything about me"?"

I shook my head " Nah , most people know that I don't sleep with everybody and do drugs" I replied "which are the only rumours her little mind knows how to stir up , if she's really motivated enough…"

He laughed and I smiled. When we got to the gates I noticed that the sky was starting to cloud , I nudged Jack in the arm and pointed to the road on the right.

"C'mon , if we hurry we can get to the bus station before it rains" I said , pulling him with me as I sprinted up the road. He ran faster than I did and thankfully the bus was already waiting so we didn't have to spend ten minutes waiting for it. He got on first while I pulled out my pass and sat down beside him at the front. As the driver began to take the route to my house I noticed how Jack stared out of the window , he looked like he was in deep thought , similar to when I got the seat by the window and daydreamed. I left him to it until the bus was ten minutes away from my house , I thought hard for a minute or two before I poked him in the arm. Snapping him out of his own thoughts.

"Hey Jack , want to come over to my house for a couple of hours?" I asked , smiling " I can show you more of my drawings and stuff if you want?"

" Yeah, I'd love to" he replied , copying my smile.

"Sweet , you don't mind cats do you?"

"No , why"?

"I have a cat called Gary and sometimes he likes to jump on peoples laps and fall asleep" I replied , grinning " He also digs his claws in a bit"

He chuckled and I pressed the bell as the bus neared my house. We both got off and went inside , just as the rain started to fall. Jack stared at my living walls.

"You really like gothic scenery huh?"

I blushed , he meant the canvas's I had on the walls. I'd bought them at a local arts and craft shop when I'd visited a village a long time ago , they were edited photographs of woods and fields that had been giving blue , red or orange tints to make them look surreal.

"heh , yeah.." I admitted " they remind me of all the fantasy films I used to watch when I was little"

He smiled and I pointed to the stack of paper that was on the small coffee table , between my sofa and T.V.

"I do loads of sketch's and stuff at home , I can never get hold of proper cartridge paper so I have to settle for copy paper…" I sighed " not that I really colour in stuff anyway , I mess the colours up"

He chuckled and looked through my drawings. " These are pretty good though , and your paintings at school looked good" he said , I put my bag on the floor.

"Meh , yours looked a lot better than mine" I glanced at the kitchen " Do you want a sandwich or anything?"

"Only if you're having one , I'd hate to trouble you" he said shyly , finishing through my artwork. I shook my head.

"nah it's not trouble , I've got a shedload of chicken in the fridge" I replied , smiling. He put my drawings back and followed me , I was a but unused to having someone follow me around like this , but I guess he didn't want to be all by himself so I wasn't too bothered. While I made our sandwiches , I noticed how Jack looked out of the window at the woods.

"So , did you see him through this side?" he asked me , making me face him properly " The trees might've made it seem like a humanoid shape…"

"Yes and no , it was either him or…." I paused , thinking whilst handing him his sandwich " or some guy dressed in a morphsuit and business suit , if it's a normal guy I'll kick his butt if I find out who he was"

Jack almost choked as he chuckled and I glanced out the window.

"Fucking telling you , I don't see the point in freaking people out for no reason" I said , making him giggle " scared me shitless , and he didn't even have the balls to come tell me he was pranking me… whoever it was"

"Maybe he was scared of you " he replied with a grin , I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah , you're probably right" I smirked " I bet when I screamed he was like "oh my god she died ahh" and ran off or something"

We both laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon watching comedy panel shows , we were both dying on one of them.

"what colour does a smurf go when we choke it" I laughed , the topic had been rejected exam questions " my god he's random…"

Jack smiled and glanced out the window.

"Wow its dark , I think I should probably head home now Trixie" he said , a tone of regret in his voice " aw… I had fun though , thanks for inviting me over"

I smiled , but then saw how dark it was outside , it had stopped raining but…

"Well , Jack… would you like me to walk with you?" I asked , worry showing in my voice " the bus doesn't really do rounds at this time of night and I'd hate to see you walk alone in this…"

He smirked.

"I don't think I'll get raped Trixie " he joked , sounding like Keira "it this scene were to be reversed, it would be me worrying about you…." He snickered "hopefully I won't run into Slenderman…"

I scowled and gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Hey , I was just surprised that day" I grumbled " If he showed up again I probably wouldn't panic as much…."

He chuckled and smiled gently.

"Well , really , thank you for letting me come over" he moved closer to me and gave me a light hug , I turned my face and looked to the side with a goofy smile on my face. I loved this guy , he was both funny and sensitive , so I hugged back.

"Aw , it's okay Jack" I replied , pulling away slowly. He looked down at me and smiled gratefully.

"I do mean it though , you'll have to come over to my house sometime"

I nodded and walked him to my front door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked , it was cold outside…

"Nope , I prefer to walk alone when I go on long walks.." he replied , I could relate to that I guess , because I was the same " I think a lot when I'm by myself , especially when it's a quiet evening like this…"

He stepped out the door and waved as he walked up the small dirt path by the side of the road , until I couldn't see him anymore. I shut the door and went upstairs to change into my pyjamas , I didn't feel like wearing my proper ones so I slipped on a shirt that was way too big for me and a small pair of black night shorts. My grandma had gotten me the shirt a while ago , it was a soft kitty shirt , with the small white and purple kitty and the lullaby's lyrics around it. It always smelled faintly of her perfume even though I'd washed it many times since , but I didn't mind. She lived near the beach , and that was over two hundred miles away from here so I could only see her and my granddad once or twice a year. I wasn't too bothered though , she sent me the odd hello in my emails.

I got into bed and started to read for a bit , until I remembered that tomorrow I only had two lessons and they were at the end of the school day. That meant I could stay up! I jumped out and ran giddily down the stairs and into the kitchen again , grabbing anything I could snack on whilst I watched a film called Paranormal activity 2 that Keira had told me about. She'd told me not to watch the first one… I wasn't sure why , but if it gave me something to do for a couple of hours I didn't mind. I later found out that this was a jumpy film.. But it went so slow I wasn't too bothered the first time but the second time , all the pans in the peoples kitchen banged suddenly and made me scream. I gripped Lupin to myself and watched as the woman on the film panicked , this film sucked but it was better than nothing… As the film ended , a crazy lady came into the house and started to kill off the main characters , making me gasp curses and narrow my brows. When it finally finished I closed my laptop and got up , I wasn't left terrified of the film… But I did want to peek out the window to make sure that no one was out there before I went to sleep , heck I felt dumb for even checking. Sure enough , no one was out there. I sighed with relief and flicked my bedroom light off , I felt like such a baby , being scared of a myth… I started to get comfy when I heard a tap at my window , making me jump. I scowled and ignored it , I wasn't going to get up again to see nothing at the window. I buried my head under the covers and tried to sleep , until I heard it again , this time the tapping sounded more impatient.

I stupidly decided to get up , and I shakily walked to my window. I peeked through the closed curtains to see him in the distance again…. Just standing there , menacingly. This time I didn't scream and run away , I decided to just look at him until one of us moved. He wasn't very close to my house , but he was closer than he had been yesterday and I was surprised that I noticed. I opened my window slightly and kept my eyes on his motionless form as I did so .

"What do you want?" I yelled at him , my voice cracked at the last word as I watched his head tilt. Shit , he'd know I was scared. His head stayed in that puzzled position for a few more minutes , until he straightened it and turned slowly , walking towards the thick woodlands until I couldn't see him anymore. I breathed deeply and closed my window. My stomach hurt. I considered the possibility of Slender sickness , but that made you more scared and gave you headaches the more you saw him and that wasn't happening to me. But I ran to my bathroom and threw up. I'd stared down Slenderman. That sentence repeated itself in my mind. Slenderman had looked at me and hadn't made my head hurt or my heart race. But I felt really sick now and I thought it was probably from all the junk I ate… I'd have to call school and say I was sick…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up for the third time today.. I'd had to take three days off school , thank god it was Friday… If I felt slightly better tomorrow I could spend the day doing things at my own pace , and not doing work. My stomach hadn't really improved and it had started feel like it was throbbing from the lack of food , I decided to try some toast… I grunted as I lifted myself out of bed and wandered downstairs to the kitchen. I felt a soft brush against my ankle and looked down to see Gary , I'd at least kept his food bowl full…I crouched down and scooped him into my arms , he nuzzled his head into my arm. I smiled and kept hold of him as I stood up and retrieved some bread from the cupboard , me being as lazy as I was , decided to just have bread and jam. The toaster took too long… I slathered lots of the sweet , raspberry flavoured stuff on my bread and took little bites as I shifted my small cat into one arm whilst the other held my piece of bread. I checked my small clock on the counter , it read 16:30… I sighed , I'd talked to Keira on skype but.. I wondered if Jack had been ok , I hoped he'd been able to find some other people to talk to whilst I'd been gone. Not many of the boys in my year were , as nice as he was… Most were the rough type who liked to smoke drugs after school , party hard at the weekends and only came to school to kill time. Which didn't differ from the many paint covered girls who slept with them , at least Keira and the few other decent people that were there could provide him with conversation if he asked. I toddled into the living room and curled up on my sofa , I was going to fall asleep with Gary when I heard a light knock at the door. "Who is it?" I called. "It's Jack , mind if I come in?" I heard a concerned voice call , I stroked Garys ears. "Course you can , the doors open" I called back. I heard the door open and Jack walked in , he was wearing black skinny jeans with a white shirt.. It had a grim reaper design on it that reminded me of a dementor… It was really cool. He smiled warmly and put his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of me.. " Keira said you haven't been well , so I thought I should see you today.." he said shyly , his eyes showing concern " Have you felt any better these last three days?" "A little , I just ate something to see if it stays down" I replied , Gary was staring intently at Jack " sit down if you want , I promise you won't catch it" He chuckled and sat next to me. As soon as he did so , I saw a flash of black and Gary was now sat in his lap. I blinked as he immediately curled up and began purring , Jack stroked his tiny head with a thumb. "So , are you sure you've been alright?" He asked gently , always stroking Gary's fluffy fur with extreme delicateness " You're looking a lot paler than usual.." " Yeah , I've been drinking lots of water " I replied , still fascinated by Gary's sudden attachment " wow, Gary never usually lets strangers pick him up…" He raised an eyebrow and looked at my cat " What do you mean? He's a softie…." He used his full hand to stroke his back. "He usually doesn't let anyone other than me pick him up , let alone sit in their lap without persuasion…." I thought about it " hrm… mind you , it might just be girls… I don't know if he lets boys pick him up when he goes out.." Jack chuckled and hugged Gary to his chest " Well , he's a little sweetie… My Landlord has a couple of cats , but they don't let anything near them". I giggled and smiled as he told me about the past three days at school. How some of the other students had talked to him in the lessons , to make conversation.. and they'd been polite enough to him. I blushed , he said he had missed me though , Keira hadn't been in the library much since the science teacher had suddenly decided to give them extra catch up lessons to prepare them for the end of year exams. I smirked. "Well at least you didn't get lonely , or lost" I joked , smiling " so , doing anything this weekend?" He looked away and thought about it. "No , I don't think so.." he looked back " and judging from how you look , you don't look like you'll be doing much either" he laughed and I smirked. "Thanks…well at least you were honest" I grinned " anyways , wanna stay over? Keira's busy…and you can sleep on the sofa if you want , it'll be fun!" He tilted his head " well….if that's alright , you won't throw up on me at all will you?" he asked jokingly. I laughed "No I'm pretty sure I won't throw up , so…." I got up and opened the drawer with all my dvd's in.. " Nightmare before Christmas…or Batman begins?" He pondered his choice… " which do you prefer?" I shrugged " it's up to you" I grinned , he smirked. "Batman then , I haven't seen that…" he replied , stroking Gary who had fallen asleep " do you need a blanket or anything to keep warm down here?" I shook my head and stole the cat , putting him on my lap after I put the dvd in and sat down " nah , the cat'll do just fine…". As the film went on , and it started to get darker….my head felt a lot heavier… Gary slunk off my lap and onto Jacks as I leant backwards against the sofa…. "You okay?" I heard him ask , his green eyes looked concerned… He rested a hand on my forehead and he tilted his head… " God…Trix , you're burning up again…" He put the cat on the floor and bundled me into his arms… " Look , you sleep in your bed….and ill sleep down here…". I nodded and kept facing forward as he carried me , my head was pounding… I glanced out of the window as he lay me down…Slenderman wasn't there again….or not where I could see him… "I'll go out and get you some aspirin…" his voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked up at him , he patted my head " get some more rest….". I nodded " Thanks Jack…." I croaked , turning onto my side and breathing deeply as the pounding intensified…it was like my heart beat was in my brain…. I heard him leave…as I entered my nightmares


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stood , alone… surrounded by nothing but pure darkness and a dark grey fog , that appeared to be the only thing that supplied light in this place… I took a few steps forward as I shivered from how surreal this was , It felt real. I walked a few metres before pain pierced my sides and I stopped , crying out at the sudden pain… Then..I felt him… I held my sides and looked up , as I faced…the tall , pale man… with no face…just skin , that had its own ominous glow like that of the moon itself… My head pounded as I looked at him and I could feel that my legs were ready to collapse…. His huge , sharp hands reached for my arms and dug in….I could feel the blood trickling from them , but his touch made my whole body numb , limp and without feeling… So horrifyingly… I couldn't feel any pain he caused , other than the piercing in my ribs… I screamed as I was lifted to his face , it split open to show huge , sharp razor fangs…that trickled a strange black substance , a greyish tongue lolled out from between his teeth and he lunged forward. He tore into my shoulder and I stopped screaming , instead choking as blood pooled in my mouth and made me gag… I froze and spat my blood over me , I stared at him..wide eyed , as he moved from my shoulder and looked at me with an evil grin… " goodbye….sweet human…" he hissed as he lunged for my face , I was enveloped in darkness…

I woke up in sweat , I sat up quickly and my head collided with someone.

"Ow…."

I shook and held my head as my eyes searched the dark of my room for the person I'd collided with , two forest green eyes greeted me.

"Jack?! What are you doing up here?"

" You were screaming like someone was killing you , so I came up here and tried to wake you up….."

I saw his faint shape rub his head

"Damn… I didn't think you'd try and break my skull…." His eyes took a more concerned look " what were you dreaming about…?"

I rubbed my head slid out of bed , shakily standing up and turning my bedroom light on so I could see him better…

"Stupid stuff….it doesn't matter…" my head hurt…

"Trixie , you were screaming blue murder….I won't laugh.. what's wrong?"

I looked at him and sighed…

"I dreamt that Slenderman ripped my head off…." Good trix , give a quick summary…always good.

He crossed his arms , and I saw a weird look cross his face…it..looked more…sensible than his usual self…

"hm…well , humans don't cope well if they see him…and fear m-" he paused and looked at me , his face relaxed " well , people don't cope well if they see him a lot...its almost autumn break at school right? Why don't you take the rest of the week off…and then we can try and work something out…"

I bit my lip and held my head in my hand… " hm…okay…" I looked at him " can you tell Keira that I'm just ill or something…I don't want her to start worrying…"

He nodded and went to my curtains…opening them to let the light in , I saw his body shudder as the light touched him…

"Of course I will…. You should get a shower to wake yourself up…and have something to eat…"

I nodded as he left the room , I heard him go downstairs and out the door…I didn't know where he was gonna go but….I felt safe in the day time , so I didn't mind…

I showered , and went downstairs… Gary immediately came to my feet and rubbed against me….odd…he never did that , I picked him up and he purred as I carried him into the kitched and grabbed a yoghurt…this was very odd…

I curled up on the sofa and finished eating as Gary started hissing… I watched as Jack came back , his skin looked a little paler…and his face showed that serious look again , but it was soft as it met myself and gary..

"There were little signs of him around here….but I don't think he's after you…." He said reassuringly… He came over to Gary who's hissing turned into snarling…he rested a hand on his back and as he stroked down , he grew placid and lay down… I blinked..

"How…did you do that?" I asked , looking at him with awe… He simply smiled and waggled his fingers " Magic…."

I looked at him , awkwardly…a little scared, great..slenderman appears and now a boy with "magic".

"Hey…just kidding.. I don't know..I just have a way with animals…"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"So..why would he appear outside my window..looking directly at me , ripping my face o-"

" In a dream.." he interrupted " maybe he couldn't help that…he might just be wondering why you're so distant from the town…"

I blinked as he tilted his head…

"Away from family…friends…a good drive away from any civilisation…why is that"? he asked, gaining that suspicious and curious tone…

I shrugged and instantly felt..uncomfortable..my head ache ceased as my concern switched to his curiosity.

"I just…like being out here…." I said , my voice trailing off..before looking back at him.. " What about you nosy? Why did you move out here , all alone?"

As I inquired his gaze turned a bit distant and he tickled Garys ears..

"I just…wanted to.." he replied , as if that was the end of the conversation. I sensed the mood change and shrugged.

"Ok.." I hugged Gary then looked at the door " well…i'm sorry for dragging you into anything…hopefully if he eats my face , he won't come after yours…"

I smiled awkwardly and he had a half smile..

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't…slenderman only rips people apart…" he muttered " look…if you're really scared…you can stay with me..or I can stay here…choice is yours…"


End file.
